Harry & Teddy's Day Out
by albusseverus91
Summary: Just random HarryTeddy drabble for a short story I had to write for English class.  It turned out pretty good though my teacher liked it and so did my friends that read it.  Please Read & Review.


**A/N: My English teacher always makes us write stories for our vocab. words and I decided to start posting them since they're always fanfics anyway. This was the first one. It's just random Harry Potter/ Teddy Lupin drabble (NOT slash). I'm going to post the other's and my creative writing include these words assignments too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story (J.K. Rowling does) and I don't own the first sentence (it belongs to my English teacher who always gives us the first sentence), but I do own the plot of the story at least.**

"I'll never eat at Taco Bell again!" Teddy Lupin exclaimed as he and his godfather, Harry Potter, left the muggle restaurant. Harry looked down at his contemptuous godson and smiled. He had never been allowed to go with the Dursleys to fast food restaurants and had therefore never understood the notoriety Taco Bell had, but he did now.

"Well Teddy, we tried something new and it didn't work out. Are you going to let it ruin your day?" Harry asked still smiling.

"No I'm not!" the rather articulate four-year-old asserted.

"Good," Harry said. "Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and get some ice cream?"

"Ok!" Teddy squealed happily.

Half an hour later the two were strolling along Diagon Alley with large ice cream cones as Teddy looked around with new wonder at the familiar sights. As they passed Gringotts Harry remembered when he, Ron, and Hermione had tried to rob it four years ago, even though it hadn't been ethical and had gone against all their moral values. At the same time he remembered an excerpt of the warning on the bank's doors: "So if you seek beneath our floors/ A treasure that was never yours/ Thief, you have been warned, beware/ Of finding more than treasure there." It had perhaps been a bit condescending to rob Gringotts but Ron and Hermione had shown great fortitude and stuck with him since they needed to destroy the horcrux stored in the Lestranges' vault. As they passed by Ollivander's Harry again remembered part of his past. This time he remembered just before his first year when he had bought his wand and the prophetic Mr. Ollivander, a man of great antiquity, had said that he thought, "we must expect great things from you Mr. Potter."

Just as they finished their ice cream Harry and Teddy arrived outside of Weasly's Wizard Wheezes and Teddy pulled Harry back out of his memories as he raced inside.

"Hi Uncle George," the over-excited Teddy called as he raced past the counter on his way to explore the store.

"Hi Teddy," George Weasly called back, laughing slightly.

"Teddy be careful and keep your hair a bright color so I know where you are," Harry called after his godson as his paternal instincts kicked in.

"Okay Uncle Harry, I will," Teddy called back, changing his hair to bright turquoise.

"So how'ya doin' Harry?" George asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Not bad, business has been a little slow lately since all the kids are back in school but,"

"Teddy don't touch that!" Harry interrupted as Teddy started to pick up a thing of Peruvian Vanishing Powder. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No problem," George said laughing, "don't want him vanishing himself on you."

"Ha, ha very funny."

"So I here you got Draco Malfoy an acquittal?" George said questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just didn't think he deserved Askaban when I remembered how scared he always seemed when he had to do something for Voldemort."

"I guess you're right. So did you see the memorial to the people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts in front of the apothecary?"

"Yeah I did. It's a shame all of Lupin's honor and glory had to come posthumously though," Harry said remembering how poor his old mentor had always been.

"Yeah it's such a shame he and Tonks died when Teddy was still a baby, but at least he's still got you uh, Harry?"

"I guess, but I still feel bad that I can't give him his parents."

"Don't worry about it Harry, it'll be hard sometimes but Teddy'll understand."

"You're right I guess. So did you here they're thinking of establishing some sort of electorate to vote for the Minister of Magic from now on?"

"Yeah dad mentioned something about it when he came to visit last week. Kingsley'd probably get elected anyway though."

"Probably, well I'd better get going. Giny'll have a fit if Teddy and I are late for dinner again."

"Yeah don't want to risk that uh?"

"Nope. Teddy it's time to go!"

"Coming Uncle Harry!" Teddy called in response to his godfather.

"Say goodbye to Uncle George Teddy," Harry told his godson as he came running up.

"Bye Uncle George," Teddy said waving furiously.

"Bye Teddy," George said laughing slightly. "Bye Harry."

"Bye George, see you soon," Harry said as he and Teddy walked out of the store and started heading for home.

**A/N: Again it was just a short story for English class, but I hope you like it. Please, please, please read and review.**


End file.
